What makes you happy?
by mbailey99
Summary: He was doing what he thought everyone expected him to do but did it make him happy? Don/David
1. Chapter 1

Title: What makes you happy?

Pairing: Don/David

Rating: R (for strong language)

A/N: I have watched Numb3rs since it premiered. I do not own anything (except the DVDs). I have been reading fics for a while now but just recently started writing. Any advice/suggestions will be appreciated. Now on to the story.

**What makes you happy?**

"**David, thanks for stopping bye. Close the door."**

"**Ok, Don what's up?"**

"**I figure we need to talk about your promotion and leaving LA."**

"**What is there to talk about. I leave in 2 weeks."**

"**Why are you doing this. Why are you leaving?"**

"**Don, you made it clear you wanted things to work out between you and Robin. You even said you wanted to marry her. What am I supposed to do. Wait around here and watch you get married and have a house full of kids with Robin. I just can't do that."**

"**I am sorry. You have made me so very happy. Happier than I am supposed to be. I told you from the beginning that I am supposed to get married and give Dad grandkids. That is what I have to do."**

"**Don, that is BS and you know it. Your dad just wants you happy. He would understand if you told him about us. He was a hippie for crying out loud. All he has ever said is that he wants you to be happy and have someone to come home to that loves you. I tried to be that for you. I wanted to be that for you. I just realized that it won't work. I want you happy Don, but I can't be here and watch you with Robin. I can't watch you with her. It hurts too much."**

"**David, I had no idea." Don walks up to me and cups my face in his hands. He looks me in the eye and says, "David Sinclair, you have my heart and soul. I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you. You know what my family means to me, you know that I have been trying to do what makes everyone happy. I am sorry that I am hurting you. I love you so much. Please help me figure out what to do." **

**I just stood there looking at the man that I love who just admitted that he loves me too. Then all of a sudden, his lips where on mine. It felt amazing. The feel of his lips trying to show all his love to me in just one kiss. Then it all changed.**

**Someone barged into the office. We pulled apart and turned around. There stood Robin. **

"**What the hell is going on here?"**

"**Robin, I can explain."**

"**You can explain. I sure hope so. I walk in to talk to you about the wedding and find you kissing David. This ought to be good."**

"**Look Robin, before you and I got back together David and I were seeing each other and…"**

"**Don, wait. You can't. I'll just go."**

"**No, David. I have been lying to too many people for way too long. I am tired of this. Robin, David and I have been together for a while now. He makes me happy. I got back with you because we did work well together and it is what I thought I was supposed to do. Get married to a beautiful woman and have the 2.3 kids. The truth is that I have never been happier than when I am with David. He makes me feel complete. I never wanted to hurt you. I was prepared to marry you and live out this life that I was supposed to have but then David came to me with the transfer. That is when it hit me that I can't let the love of my life move to DC. I am so sorry Robin. I never wanted you to get hurt."**

"**Seriously Don. This is crazy. You have a reputation with half the woman in LA. How can you be with David. This is some kind of sick joke the two of you are trying to play on me."**

"**No Robin, I am sorry but I can't marry you. I can't do this anymore. It is eating me alive. I have to do what makes me happy. I have been trying to do what my dad wants and what everyone else expects of me. Now it is time to make myself happy."**

**He walks over and takes my hand. Our eyes are locked and he is talking to me like I am the only one there.**

"**David, I have been a complete jerk to you and there is no reason for you to forgive me but if there is any way that you can, then please do. Please stay. Please spend the rest of our lives together. Please be with me. I want to tell everyone that you are the one that makes me completely blissfully happy. That you are the one that I want to have a family with, just you."**

**I am in complete shock. I just stand there looking at him and without thinking I lean in and start kissing him. It is chaste and my mind stops working. I don't know how much time goes by but the next thing I notice is a coughing sound. That is when I realize Robin is still here. We turn around and she said, "This is not over Eppes. You will not do this to me." Then she storms out of the office.**

"**Don, what are we going to do? This is going to be all over the office very quickly. You know how fast rumors get around here."**

"**I don't know. I know I have to tell my dad and Charlie before they here about it from someone else. Then I could retire. Go to teaching. We could live in DC. What…What is that look for?"**

"**I don't want you to leave your family. I don't want to go to DC. I just couldn't stand to watch you with Robin. We will have to talk to the Director but I am sure I can get on another team. We can figure that out but how are you going to tell your family?"**

"**I don't know. You want to go with me?"**

"**Oh, Don, I will go with you anywhere but do you think me being there will help?"**

"**David, it will help me. It will help to have the man of my dreams with me when I tell my family."**

"**You are so good at sucking up. I will be there just tell me when and where."**

"**How about now. We could go talk to Dad and Charlie. Then maybe we could go out and celebrate."**

**We started kissing and it felt so good. It had been so long since I felt this happy. It felt so amazing to have him in my arms again. Then, his cell phone started ringing.**

"**Eppes, yes sir I will be right up." He hung up the phone. I gave him a questioning look.**

"**The director wants to see me know. He sounds mad."**

"**I can wait for you. I have some paperwork I have to finish before my boss rides my ass."**

**He turned around and gave me that million dollar smile and said, "I think I will ride your ass whether or not you finish your paperwork. I will be back. Wish me luck."**

**I had finished my paperwork. Everyone had left and I was starting to freak out. I kept telling myself to stay calm. Don had been in with the director for over an hour. What could be taking so long? Then I heard the elevator. I turned around and saw Don getting off the elevator. He looked like it had gone bad.**

"**Hey Don, how did it go?"**

"**I think we should go home. Let's get out of here and I will talk to you in the car. Not here."**

**We shut our computers down and went to the parking garage. We got into Don's SUV and we just sat there. I kept looking at him and waiting. I didn't want to push because I knew if I pushed too hard then he would shut down. A few minutes later I found out why he was so upset.**

"**David, it looks like Robin went straight to the director. Told him what had happened. That she witnessed us kissing, twice. I had to tell him everything about us. I have until tomorrow morning to decide if you are transferring out or if I am resigning. He wants me to resign. He said that this will not be good for me either way. Carrying on with a subordinate, especially a male one, will not help my career. I am so sorry that I dragged you into this. I never wanted to hurt you."**

"**Don, you have not hurt me. We will figure this out. I can transfer somewhere. I can figure something out. I love you. As long as I have you in my life then I will be able to handle anything."**

**I squeezed his hand and felt him relax a little. Then he turned and smiled the smile that always made me weak.**

"**You ready to go to my Dad's and tell him we are together."**

"**Anytime. I am completely with you. Let's go get this over with."**

**The drive over was quiet. We both had a lot to think about but as far as I was concerned as long as we were together then we could handle anything. When we pulled up to the house. Don shut the SUV off and we just sat there.**

"**Don, I think we have to go inside to be able to talk to them."**

"**I know. I was just thinking about you and me and how far we have come along. I just hope that we will survive this."**

"**Don, as far as I am concerned, nothing that happens in there will change my love for you. You are stuck with me."**

"**That is the best thing I have ever heard." He leaned over and we kissed. Then we got out of the car and headed inside.**

"**Dad, Charlie, anyone here.""Hey Donnie, Charlie and I were about to watch the game. You want to join us."**

"**Actually Dad, I was wanting to talk to you and Charlie." **

"**Sure thing. Hi David. Why don't you boys come in and have a seat. I will grab some beers."**

**We all sat down. Don sat right next to me on the couch and all I wanted to do was take him in my arms but I knew we had to handle this the right way.**

"**Dad, Charlie, I don't know how to say this."**

"**Donnie, whatever it is just tell us. Your brother and I love you no matter what."**

"**Yeah, Don, are you ok? You are starting to freak me out."**

"**Ok, Ok, Robin and I are no longer getting married. We broke up earlier."**

"**Oh, Donnie, I am so sorry. I thought things were going good with her."**

"**Dad, it was ok. It just wasn't what made me happy. I have found the person that makes me happy. The person that I want to grow old with. The person that I want to have a family with. The person that makes my world a happy place and that is a hard job."**

**Don reached over and took my hand in his. We locked eyes and I knew that he was speaking from his heart. I just wanted to reach over and kiss him but I knew better.**

"**Dad, Charlie, David and I were seeing each other before Robin and I got back together. David is the one. He makes me so happy. I just hope that you can understand. I love the two of you but I also love David. I want you to be happy for me. I want you to understand. Please say something, anything."**

"**Donnie, your mother and I always just wanted you to be happy. We never tried to force something or someone onto you. We just want you happy. We never wanted you unhappy. Yes, this choice will be harder for you but your happiness is the only thing that matters. If David makes you happy then I am happy for you."**

"**Don, you are my brother and I love you. Nothing that you do will change that. If you want to be with David then I am fine with that, but David, just know that if you hurt my brother I will use my clearance and all my connections to ruin you. Don does not talk about his feelings and all this tonight is like over kill for him. That means that he must really love you. Do not hurt him. Do you understand."**

"**Yes, Charlie. I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt Don. I love him so much. Once we get everything straightened out with work then I want to spend the rest of my life making your brother the happiest man in the world since he has done that for me."**

**Don squeezed my hand and I knew we would be finishing this conversation later. I looked at the two men that we just came out to and realized that I was now a part of this amazing family. It made me so happy. Not only did I get a great lover and friend back but I inherited his family. I knew we could get through whatever the director threw at us.**

**We spent the evening with my new family and we could hold hands and not have to hide anything. For the first time, it really felt like we were a real couple. It was amazing. We left late and drove home.**

"**Don, are you ok. I know a lot happened today. I just want you to know that I am really happy. We can get through anything together."**

"**David, I don't know what to decide about the director. I don't want to hurt you or your career. You are the most amazing man I know. I can't hurt you. I would never be able to forgive myself if you were punished for us."**

"**Don, Stop. We decided together to be together. This is not just you making all the decisions. I was in complete agreement the entire time. We will figure this out. We are in this together. Do you hear me. This is you and me. No one can compete with us when we are united. I love you so much."**

**We hugged and I just relished the feel of being in his arms. It was absolutely amazing what could happen in a matter of hours and how our lives could change so drastically. Who knew what tomorrow would hold, but for tonight, I was in the arms of the man that I love and nothing could make me happier. Tomorrow could always wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He woke up feeling happy. Happiness wasn't something that he was used to yet. Then he felt someone next to him. He looked down and David was still sleeping with his head resting on his chest. This felt so amazing to know that he could actually have the man that he loved in his arms. Now he just had to decide what they were going to do now. The director wanted an answer this morning. What was he going to do. He knew that him retiring would be best for David. He just didn't know what he was going to do now. He could always go back to school. He hadn't done anything else in so long. He could do private security, maybe. Although he wasn't sure what he wanted to do he did know he wanted to make sure David was safe. That he wouldn't be blamed for what happened between them.

Then, he felt lips on his chest. He smiled and looked down. David had woken up.

"You keep that up and we'll never get out of bed today."

"Like that's a bad idea. I couldn't help myself. Besides, I had to get you back out of your daydream some how. What are you thinking about so early?"

"David, I'm going to resign. I'm going to let you take over the team. That way you can keep your job and I'll figure something out."

"Wait, Don, you can't. You love what you do and you're good at it. I can't let you resign. There has to be something else. I can switch to another team. I can't let you resign."

"Look, I've tried to think of other options but if I stay on then we'll both be punished."

"I am guilty of falling in love with my boss. I can handle any punishment for that. Especially since now I get to come home to him everyday. "

"David, God I love you so much. I just hate to think that this is all my fault. I mean, I could have sent you to another team before we got involved but I just wanted to be able to keep an eye on you. I had to know that you were safe at all times. I just needed to be able to see you. I was afraid something would happen to you if I wasn't there to watch out for you."

"Don, I know this is going to get bad but I want you to know that I'm here. You aren't alone and you didn't do this alone. I do believe I actively participated. Quite willingly I might add too. Whatever happens it happens to both of us. You aren't going to be my martyr. I actively participated and if we're to be punished then I should be punished too."

Then, Don's phone started ringing. Why did this day have to start already. Can't we just stay in bed all day and avoid this.

"Eppes, yes sir. We were actually just discussing our options. Yes sir, I don't understand. I thought… Ok, I'll see you then. Thank you sir. See you in an hour."

"Don, Don what's wrong? What did he say? Talk to me."

"David, it's over. Everything's fine. It's really over. Except I have to be in the Director's office in an hour so I better get dressed. You might like me without clothes on but I think that the director will prefer I wear clothes to the meeting and to work."

He leaned over and kissed me and then got out of bed. He looked back and smiled. A genuine smile. His gorgeous smile. He actually almost looked truly happy. I just wish I could freeze this moment for him. I just want him to always be happy but I had a feeling today was going to be anything but happy.

"Don, wait. What just happened. What did the director say? Talk to me man. I need to know. What's happening?"

"Apparently, he thought about it and realized that all he had was Robin's accusations. If I hadn't admitted to everything it would just be her word against ours. So he suggested that we continue to work together and within the next 6 months they will be creating a another team. He wants me to train you to have you ready to head up your own team. He said that apparently we can work together and no one was the wiser. So, he said if we can do that for 6 months then you will not be in my chain of command and we can do as we please. I don't know exactly what changed but I do like this option better than what I had in mind."

"Don, do you realize what this means. We don't have to move. We don't have to hide our relationship forever. Just 6 months and then I can tell the entire world that I'm with the greatest guy ever."

"Oh really, I thought I was with the greatest guy ever." He leaned over and kissed David. Then, he realized they had to tell the rest of the team. They couldn't keep this secret from them when other people knew. It wasn't fair to them. He knew the team might be shocked but he knew he could trust all of them.

"David, we have to tell the team. There's no way we can keep this from them. I love you and I think they will be ok with it. I just won't go on any raids or do any field work with you. I don't want to compromise you. I'll train you in the office and we'll work closely together but in the field I can't be there with you. I won't be able to think clearly. I want to keep you safe. We'll talk with Nikki, Liz, and Colby and explain everything to them. They can keep quiet for 6 months. Right? We can do this, right? We can be happy together."

"Most definitely. Do you want to go in together or should we show up separately?"

"Together. I'm definitely not ready to be away from you yet. At least it's Friday. If no big case comes in we'll actually have a weekend off. A weekend to be together."

"Have I mentioned that I have the greatest boss ever. I think I'll spend the weekend reminding him how wonderful he is."

"Is the day over yet? Let's head out. The sooner we leave the sooner we can come home."

The drive over was completely quiet. David was beginning to wonder if Don was having second thoughts. They pulled into the parking lot and he turned off the car but Don didn't get out right away.

"David, if you're having second thoughts just say so. I'll be fine if you're not ready for this. I get it you know. All this has happened so fast now. I don't want to pressure you into any of this. I mean it was just yesterday you were planning on moving to DC and Robin and I were engaged. Now, I have you and we're moving forward. I'll handle this however you want to. I just want you to be sure about this."

"Don, I was sitting here thinking you were having second thoughts. Are you sure about this? I am sure. I just want you to want this too. It's not just me here. We're in this together.""Yes, I am completely sure. I want everyone to know. I understand the Director not wanting us to say anything for 6 months. I just want you happy."

"Don, I am completely, 100% happy. Now I think you are almost late for your meeting. I'll get the others together and meet you in the war room. I would be in there with you if I thought it would help."

"I know. I think it's best if I go in by myself. I'll meet you in the war room. Don't freak everyone out too much. I'll be there shortly."

Thirty minutes later, Don walked off the elevator. He was a little nervous, not only coming out to his team but telling them that he was in love with a member of the team. He spotted David talking to the others and couldn't help but smile. He was getting everything he wanted and he could finally be happy. He just never anticipated what the cost would really be for his happiness.

"Ok guys, what's going on?"

"Hey boss, David gathered us together and won't tell us what's going on. He just said that you would be in shortly to make an announcement."

"Nikki, yes I have something to say but I have to make sure that all of you understand what is said in here has to stay in here. No exceptions."

Everyone agreed. Don locked eyes with David. He knew that this was the right decision. He turned and closed the blinds. Everyone exchanged looks. Hoping that this wasn't as bad as everyone feared.

"Ok guys, no freaking out. I just want privacy. Like I said what is said in this room must remain in this room. There's going to be some changes but not for about 6 months. Yesterday, Robin and I broke up. We're no longer getting married. She found out something about me that she couldn't handle. I don't blame her. I wish her the best."

"Don, come on what exactly is going on? Are you leaving?"

"No Liz, I'm getting there. I trust you guys. Ok, Robin found out that David and I have been dating. She then went and told the director. He gave us the option of continuing to work together for 6 more months at which time there will be a new Violent Crimes Unit started and David will head up that team or I could retire and David could keep his job. We decided to give it 6 months until we can come out to everyone. Colby, are you ok? You look a little funny.""Are you saying that you and David are gay?"

"Yes, Colby. Don and I have been together for a while and then when Robin came back we broke up. We just want to be happy. We hope you guys can understand that. The director didn't want us to say anything. He wants us to keep it quiet until the new unit is started and I'm no longer in Don's chain of command but we wanted to be honest with you guys." He reached over and grabbed Don's hand. "We wanted you guys to know the truth. We just hope that you can except this. Except us. The director doesn't know that we're telling you. He wanted us to be kept a secret."

"But, David and I couldn't lie to you guys. We wanted you to know the truth. I wont be going into the field with David. I'll be working with him in the office to make sure he is ready for his team but nothing in the field. We wont be putting ourselves in danger and we definitely wont put any of you in danger. If any of you have a problem with this let me know and we'll change something."

"Don, I just want to know if this is serious for you. You have a reputation around here and I don't want my partner hurt. I trust you with my back and I want to trust you not to hurt David. Can I trust that you wont hurt him?"

"Colby, yes, I'm serious. I've never been happier. I know all about my reputation. I just don't think I was ever with the right person. Sorry Liz. I just want this to work so much. I think it took the right person for me to be able to be happy."

"No problem Don. I know we weren't meant to be. I just want you happy. If that is David then that is great. It also explains a lot about why we didn't work out. I'm glad the two of you are happy. I for one don't have a problem with the two of you being together."

"Wait, wait guys. I always thought Colby and David were secretly seeing each other."

"Ha Ha Nikki, very funny. Don and I love each other. We want this to work. We just want you all to know and hopefully you guys can be happy for us and understand that this is what we want."

Everyone agreed and left. Leaving Don and David in the room alone. The first time they were alone since Don talked to the director. That is when David realized he and Don were still holding hands. He knew that felt really good to be able to hold his hand in public but David could tell something was still bothering Don. When he first got there he thought it was about telling the team that they were together. He almost stopped Don but now he was worried. If it wasn't about announcing them then what was really bothering Don. He just wished he knew how to get Don to talk to him.

"Don, what's wrong?""Nothing, just happy everything went fine. We have a lot of paperwork that has to be finished today. The director said he wasn't assigning any cases to us until Monday. He wanted us to have time to figure everything out before having to work on a case. I better get started on the paperwork. Oh, one more thing before we go out there and pretend we aren't sleeping together."

Then, Don leaned over and kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss in the world. He didn't want to stop but he knew they had to get to work. He also realized that Don would use anything including kissing to try to get his mind off of talking.

"Don, we still need to talk. Remember, you're my ride home. I plan to stay at your place and finish this tonight and all weekend."

"David, that's the best thing I've heard all day."

David knew he would have to be very creative to figure out a way to get Don to open up to him. All the options were running through his head. No wonder it was taking him all day to do these reports. His mind kept drifting to ways to get Don to actually talk to him. Not a bad way to spend the day. He just might have to implement some plans tonight and this weekend. The day couldn't go by quick enough.


End file.
